


Five times someone was suspicious of Peter and Sylar, and One Time They Knew

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: 5+1, Heroes, M/M, Slash, fiveplusone, petlar, pylar, whatever, whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title. Basically just random stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times someone was suspicious of Peter and Sylar, and One Time They Knew

Five times people became suspicious (And One time they just knew)

5\. Eli was just standing on the stairs, minding his own business, when he hears a loud crashing noise come from the basement. So of course he sneaks down a few steps to check it out without being seen.

Sylar's broken out of that brick wall Parkman had put him behind, and that Petrelli kid was crawling out of the rubble caused by the explosion.

"How long has it been really?" Sylar asks.

The kid checks his watch.

"Half a day, maybe," he replies.

"It feels like we've been in there for years."

The look that Sylar is giving the kid is just plain weird. Eli has never ever seen anyone look at anyone like that unless they were going to start making out with them any second.

The kid nods. "Yeah."

Sylar takes a step forward timidly.

"...Does that make it any less real?"

Jesus Christ. What is the deal with these two? They're standing here, staring at each other like they really _were_ going to start fondling each other any second.

He can't help making a smart ass comment when they finally come up the stairs and see him.

4\. Noah isn't sure what's gotten into Peter, but he knows it must be something big. Sure, Peter was often swayed, following his heart instead of his head, but this is the one thing Noah was confident that he wasn't going to change on.

But here's Peter, standing between Noah and Sylar in Peter's kitchen, looking just a little bit ticked off.

"Your mom just wanted me to-" Noah tries, but Peter is quick to interrupt him.

"My mother has absolutely no idea what this is about. She's never going to understand, and she has absolutely **no** right to send you over here to 'take care of it'," he practically yells in the older man's direction.

Sylar, for the most part, is trying to be unnoticeable in the background, for once clearly not liking the attention being brought to him.

"Peter," Noah tries, using his calm voice, "Sylar is a killer. He's killed your brother, your father, countless other innocent people, and you're letting him live with you in your apartment because of one good deed and some dream you both had? Are you serious?"

Peter's glare, which would have once made Noah roll his eyes, is suddenly icy.

"I am completely serious, Noah."

"This is insane-"

"-What's insane is the way he's been treated by everyone, especially when he just wants to get help! When he wants to repent! All he needs is someone to care about him, and you all shove him away. You're no better than he was."

With that, Peter walks over to his front door and opens it. Noah takes the hint and makes to leave. Before walking all the way out, though, he turns around.

"Think about this, Peter, please."

"Goodbye Noah."

The door slams unceremoniously in his face and he sighs. Angela is going to be so mad. Especially if she finds out how incredibly attached Peter has become of Sylar. It's almost like...Noah shakes his head.

Peter is loving, but not _that_ loving.

....Right?

3\. Despite some of the new company's protests, Edgar has reopened a smaller branch of the carnival. So many of his family had nowhere else to go, and it's not like Samuel wasn't locked up tight.

Somehow, he's not quite sure how, Sylar and Peter Petrelli find the carnival while they were somewhere near New Jersey.

"You know this is dangerous," Peter told him, but Edgar wouldn't listen.

"Stay a night and you'll see why this is so important," he tells him in response, and so, they do.

One of the fortune tellers was dancing on a table to an Irish drinking song while some others played cards. A couple people were sitting by the fire and telling stories.

Their two guests were standing in close proximity to the Ferris Wheel, watching everyone else warily.

Somehow, they're roped into a game of blackjack and they play a few rounds, getting more and more into it as time goes by.

Edgar observes them carefully. He knows that Sylar has reformed, although he isn't sure of the circumstances. He's pretty sure, mostly because Lydia told him, that Peter and him were enemies, but now they seemed like best friends.

In fact, Sylar never left Peter's side. When a tipsy guy whose ability was to phase through objects came over and started hitting on Peter, Edgar couldn't help but chuckle as Sylar calmly placed himself between the invader and Peter.

"Come on, let me show you around," the guy, Craig, slurs.

"No thank you," Peter replies quietly, looking down at the cards in his hands.

"Just one time-"

Sylar glares at the other man from underneath those eyebrows.

"He said no," he almost growls, and the drunken man immediately starts to back off, apologizing the whole way.

Once he's gone, Peter smiles appreciatively up at the other man.

"You're like a jealous boyfriend, Gabe," he laughs, and Sylar shrugs, despite the slight flush creeping up his collar.

"Someone has to make sure you're not going to get taken advantage of. You're too nice."

"Hey!"

They both laugh and turn back to the game.

That's interesting, Edgar thinks, and decides to join the game. These two were more complex than he thought.

2\. Matt knew something was up with Peter and Sylar when they had come out of his basement, talking about being together alone for five years.

Yeah, okay, great. That's great.

Instead of punishing an evil man who has personally made his life hell, he's ended up playing matchmaker.

Sure, he has no actual proof of this. He could go and read their minds, sure, but seeing as how they both flew off to New York to literally play superheroes together, he really sees no point in leaving his home.

He knows one thing, and that's when Sylar had asked him to look inside his head. He saw the overwhelming need to be redeemed, sure.

But what struck him the most was the incredibly overbearing adoration and affection for the man standing behind him. Surely, Peter could sense it, since he had telepathy too?

Then again, maybe Peter knew and didn't care.

Or, and this is the thing that makes Matt wonder if he should try and paint the future again, maybe Peter returns the feelings.

When he gets a phone call from Angela Petrelli asking him what he knew about the two of them, he could only reply honestly. He had no idea. But he would wager that something was definitely going on there, especially after the way they were talking to each other and touching each other like they were best friends.

When Angela tells him that Sylar had moved in with Peter, Matt decides now is a really great time for a drink.

1\. Sylar was waiting with Emma at her desk for Peter to get off his shift. They were all going to get dinner after wards. They had all started to hang out after the carnival incident, and it was nice.

Emma liked getting to know Gabriel better and she liked having people who understood her around.

Someone came over and slid her a clipboard with a written request for files. She motions to Gabriel and heads over to the file cabinets to grab the files. When she comes back to hand them off, she sees Gabriel has disappeared, so she goes to find him.

She rounds a corner and just happens to see, from way down the corridor, Peter making his way up it as Sylar makes his way down. When they meet in the middle, she can only describe their meeting as a collision between two forces.

Peter wraps his arms around the other man's middle and buries his face into his neck, and Sylar returns the embrace. They hug and sway a little back and forth.

Emma's face flushes when she realizes this isn't a hug that two friends would give each other. At least, she didn't think so. She vaguely recalls Hesam saying something about Peter's family being a little close for families, but she thought he was just poking fun at Peter's Italian heritage.

She turns on her heel and hurries back to her desk before they notice she was there. When they come over to get her for dinner, she tries really hard not to notice the little amount of space between them as they walk or the way Peter touches Sylar's arm when he talks.

0\. Lauren loved her job, most days. But some days were worse than others.

For example, one day she got a call from Noah who asked for her help. Apparently some dangerous Special was on the loose and he was after a friend of Noah's.

It turns out the friend was Peter Petrelli, uncle to Claire, who was joined by the ex baddie himself, Sylar.

They made their introductions and went about trying to track down this guy. Lauren didn't ask what the details were or what Peter must have done to piss him off, but they just knew that he was very much in trouble.

The whole time they're traveling about, following leads and trying to lure this guy into the open, she can't help but notice the way Sylar is constantly fawning over Peter, giving him his jacket when he's cold and stuff.

She's not surprised, though, when she heard from Noah how Peter essentially saved Sylar's ass from a lifetime trapped in a nightmare world.

She chalked it up to him being grateful and left it to that. After all, they had better things to do.

It wasn't until Peter went missing that she began to wonder. Sylar's countenance completely changed. Instead of being timid and sad looking, he looked wild and angry, like he used to be, she imagined.

Lauren's not sure how he did it, but Sylar found the man. Essentially, his power was to hypnotize people, but only if they looked in his eyes, kind of like Medusa but without the turning to stone part.

They found them at some abandoned warehouse, on the roof, and Peter was under the other man's control. Before they even had a chance to get there, Peter was pushed off the roof.

The shriek of agony that escaped from Sylar's lips was enough to break Lauren's heart. But she didn't let that stop her from their job. This man was a murderer and he needed to be stopped.

Sylar holds out an arm, pining the other man in place, and Noah shoots him like it was nothing. He falls, and he hasn't even hit the ground before Sylar leaps off the roof himself.

Lauren knows about his various abilities, so she's not worried he'll get hurt, but she is worried about what is going to happen next. She calls up the company and they say they'll be over in twenty minutes to pick up the body and help with damage control.

Noah, Sylar and her end up searching everywhere but they can't find Peter's body. All they can find is some blood splatter.

There's water near the warehouse, since it's on the waterfront like all the other warehouses near them. While Sylar is wildly searching around, Noah leans in close to Lauren's ear so the other man won't hear.

"There's no way Peter would be alive after a fall like that."

She glances around and whispers back, "But where is he?"

Noah shrugs.

"He must have fallen in the lake, there's no way he just got up and wandered off."

She's silent for a moment as she stares at the murky waters. It's already dark.

"What should we do?"

Noah puts an arm on her shoulder.

"Tell the company to bring some gear to search the water," he says, solemnly, and she nods.

An hour later, Noah's convinced Sylar to give up the search. The company people have started cleaning up the site. Noah and Lauren stand by the entrance of the warehouse, talking quietly about their options and what to do with Sylar now that his roommate is gone.

The subject of their conversation is sitting on a pile of boxes, staring dejectedly out at nothing. He hasn't talked to them, hasn't so much as even looked at them. Lauren feels bad for him, she knows he must have cared a lot about Peter.

Just then, there's a slow movement outside of Lauren's peripheral vision. Noah turns to look but she puts a hand to her lips to silence any words he was going to say.

Sylar turns around and stares in shock before standing up. Peter is standing there, holding one arm to his chest, covered in blood and looking like he's seen better days, but otherwise, alive.

Sylar walks over and stands in front of the other man, looking him up and down in disbelief.

"I thought you were dead," he whispers, quietly, and a smile actually quirks on the other man's face.

"Disappointed?"

Sylar rolls his eyes.

"Shut up."

And just like that, he reaches his hands up, takes the shorter man's face in both hands and starts kissing him, hard. Peter lifts his uninjured arm up to cling to Sylar's back. They're completely unaware of what's going on between them.

"Did you see that coming?" Lauren whispers, and Noah takes his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Sadly. Come on, let's go. I need a drink."

They leave without a second glance, secure in knowing that everything is right again, or as right it can be. As they get in the car, Noah starts the engine, then turns to Lauren.

"Angela Petrelli is going to be so mad when she finds out about this."

Lauren frowns.

"Does she have to?"

Noah looks at her for a moment with his usual amused expression, which she's come to learn is a front for his uncertainty.

"I suppose not."

Lauren smiles and leans over to plant a kiss on Noah's cheek. They start to drive off, and she can't help but smile even wider at the image of Sylar fawning over Peter's hurt arm slowly getting smaller in the side view mirror.

They're going to be alright, she decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
